


Spuffy in 3 Acts, with a Nod to Giles

by SouloftheRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouloftheRose/pseuds/SouloftheRose
Summary: Snapshots of different times and places in their long and storied history, a bit of fluff, a bit of smut."It was amazing to feel this free, she could do anything, be anything with him. He showed her a place inside without limits. Where being a Slayer didn't define her, it was simply one small facet of who she was.How could he be the one person to ever really see her?"Ratings vary from Mature to G, pairings are only your favorite duo - with a dash of Spike and Giles friendship.Various Seasons, mostly to Canon, some Spoilers (if you haven't seen the show eleventy thousand times like me) but nothing that would ruin an episode for you.
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Spike, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 6





	Spuffy in 3 Acts, with a Nod to Giles

**I. Do you trust me?**  
  
Buffy felt the cold metal biting into her wrists, bouncing against her back in time with his thrusting. She felt each sensation distinctly; the rub of cool cotton sheets against her nipples, the dig of the handcuffs into her spine, the slap of his skin against her own, slick with sweat.  
  
And above all - Him; filling her, pleasuring her, controlling her with one hand firmly knotted in the back of her hair. It was so good she thought she might lose her mind, her self, her soul... What wouldn't she do to have this again?  
  
The thought frightened her and aroused her at the same time. It was amazing to feel this free, she could do anything, be anything with him. He showed her a place inside without limits. Where being a Slayer didn't define her, it was simply one small facet of who she was.  
  
How could he be the one person to ever really see her?  
  
All thought was abruptly chased from her head as he pulled her upright, forcing her spread knees wider. It changed the angle of his cock inside her and made her tremble on the very edge. When she felt his hands move to both nipple and clit she flew over that edge and came for him, screaming.  
  
It took a full five minutes to recover enough to speak again.  
  
"Next time?" she cracked a blurry eye at her lover "You're wearing the handcuffs."  
  


**II. Pictures of You**  
  
He flipped through his memory book, looking for just the right one. Passed over sketches, photographs, scraps of cloth - even a pair of little lace panties found their way into the pages.  
  
There.  
  
There it was.  
  
The one that never failed. The one that conjured her. The satin sheen of her skin, the perfume of her hair...he could almost taste her.  
  
He pulled the photo out of its place and held it gently in his hand. With tenderness he traced the outline of her jaw. She stood in sunshine, just as she was meant to - the light blazing off her golden hair turning it into a halo. Her smile was open and relaxed, as if she had been caught after a laugh. How he had loved that laugh once, it had been ages since he last heard it.  
  
Spike admired the bronzed glow of her bare shoulders and the way the straps of her little sundress hung delicately there. All too easy to imagine sliding them down and off, exposing those pert little breasts for his enjoyment. In his fantasy she was never wearing anything underneath...  
  
He would walk to her in the sunshine (because he could in his dream) and she would smile her welcome at him. They would be alone in a field of grass, warming themselves in the sun. With all the time in the world - to be together, to love...just as he'd always wanted.  
  
He would slide the dress off her lithe, softly tanned form and kneel before her. Mouth set to worship and taste every sweet bit, starting with her adorable bubblegum toes.  
  
Spike was already hard and took himself in hand, eyes fixed on the face of his beloved as he remembered... The way her legs fell open for him once in invitation, the honeyed tang of her sex, the dusky rose tips of her perfect breasts, the way she arched her back and cried out as she came.  
  
It was agony and ecstasy to think of her this way, the way he could never have her again. Though they slept with only a floor between them, he might as well've been on the bottom of the ocean, a thousand leagues deep.  
  
He pushed the thought away, wanting to forget for now. To take solace in a perfect moment that would never happen & remember the way she was...  
  
Once, when she was his.

  
**III. Nothing Like the Sun**  
  
He felt the sizzle against his flesh and welcomed it. It took burning to eradicate sins and his own loomed large inside him. His head swam with the voices of the dead...so many murdered, so many slain.  
  
How many?  
  
Too many...  
  
He would never make up for it all.  
  
He would never be loved or comforted or warm again.  
  
The sun was black as his own soul. The new thing he found tarnished with the weight of crimes unmentionable.  
  
"I lost the sun..."  
  
Spike began to cry, tears trickling down to the cross smoldering against his cheek.  
  
No sunshine, not ever! Never, never, never again...  
  
Then there it was, blinding in brightness, warmth on his skin.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Her hands were gentle as she lifted him, draping his arm over her own shoulder.  
  
"The Sun..." His voice was full of wonder "She knows my name."  
  
  
  
  
 **Epilogue - You and Me**  
  
It had been a grueling night, researching the First wasn't the easiest task under the best of circumstances. But crammed cheek-by-jowl in a house brimming with hormonal teenage girls it was a near impossibility. The one bright spot in the evening had been a breakthrough in information... brought about by none other than Spike.  
  
The vampire had remembered an obscure bit of text from The Scrolls of Celeron. In flawless ancient Greek he translated a passage containing one of the earliest known mentions of the First Evil. It was enough to light the fire in them all, sending the Scoobies and even Buffy rooting through books and piles of moldering papers searching for more. By the end of the night they had compiled a small bit of tactical information. It wasn't much, but it was a start - and so much more than they had before.  
  
Giles pondered the enigma of this vampire - his gift for languages was truly extraordinary. Spike spoke over a dozen dialects of Demon, not to mention French, Italian, German, Greek & Latin. The Watcher had been quite surprised to find he had been educated at Cambridge and held a degree in Literature as well as Philosophy during his human life.  
  
His background was only spottily covered in the Watcher's Council text. And the portrait they painted of "William the Bloody" was more toward a rough-and-tumble street thug from North London, not the educated man of means he glimpsed last night. For the first time Giles began to seriously question his assessment of Spike. So much of it was colored by his experiences with Angel... perhaps it was time for a reevaluation.  
  
Spike slept in the basement, he trained with the Potentials but beyond that he remained patient and watchful for Buffy's command. With the fiercest loyalty he had fought by her side, yet never seemed to ask for anything in return. And the soul, the thing he had fought and suffered for...truly a thing of wonder. Giles had never heard of anything like it in all his years with the Council.  
  
Yes, it was certainly time to reevaluate. Even an old codger such as himself could change his mind...  
  
He moved wearily from the couch to the dining room, gathering notes for tonight's meeting. His cheeks colored slightly remembering how he had awoken that morning. They had fallen asleep over the piles of books and papers on the dining room table. Giles woke to find his hand touching Spike's with his head nearly on the vampire's shoulder. He blushed further when he glanced at the sheaf of papers before him.  
  
Written across his notes in girlish scrawl was:  
  
 **Giles + Spike 4 EVA!!!!**  
  
Apparently they'd been outed.

**Author's Note:**

> A little note about the titles for your edification: "Do You Trust Me?" is a line from the episode "Dead Things". Spike asks Buffy if she trusts him, to which she replies "Never." This little snippet was inspired by that episode.
> 
> "Pictures of You" is of course, the title of a song by The Cure. "I've been looking so long at these pictures of you that I almost believe that they're real..."
> 
> "Nothing Like the Sun" is a play on a line from one of Shakespeare's most famous sonnets; #130.
> 
> "You and Me" is the title of a great song from the musical "Victor/Victoria" and is all about dear friends. "We're the kind of people other people  
> Would like to be..." What I wouldn't give to see those 2 performing it!  
> You can find it here: http://youtu.be/eIXZPmKMUuI if you like.


End file.
